clearwaterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
This Too Shall Pass
The twenty-seventh episode of Season 2. Summary Trey is completely in love with Tori and wants to make her as happy as he can. But when her idea of happy makes him upset, what lengths will he go to change himself for her? Meanwhile, Eliza is suspicious when Sophie tries to be her friend and knows she's up to something. Should she tell Dex or avoid another feud? And Liam has had enough of Moon's immature antics and wants to put an end to them, but do he and Julia know who they're messing with? Main Plot Trey is finally happy with the girl of his dreams, but when she wants to take things further he becomes very self-conscious about his body-which is still female. Will he change just for her or for himself? Sub Plot Eliza finds it weird when Sophie starts acting like they're friends and knows that Dex would not want them to be. Should she end it quick and not let him know or pretend so Sophie doesn't start any more fights? Third Plot Moon takes things too far when she brings matters into her own hands and spreads a rumor about Liam and Julia. When they try to retaliate, will they learn that fighting fire with fire just puts everything up in smoke? Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "This Too Shall Pass" by OK Go. *Trey loses his virginity to Tori in this episode. *It is revealed that Eliza and Dex have had sex. |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *'Taylor Momsen' as Julia Abbott *'Ariana Grande' as Eliza Bell *'Keke Palmer' as Brittany Brith *'Naomi Scott' as Alicia Borden *'Saiorse Ronan' as Sadie Carroll *'Abigail Breslin' as Sophie Clark *'Debbie Ryan' as Caylee Daniels *'Avan Jogia' as Liam Fithe *'Elizabeth Gillies' as Olivia Jerl *'David Henrie' as Jeremy Litten *'Chris Colfer' as Trey Nitt *'Katelyn Tarver' as Angel O'Brian *'Josh Hutcherson' as Tim Sharpe *'Chord Overstreet' as Dex Smith *'AnnaSophia Robb' as Jamie Stellar *'Dakota Fanning' as Moon Stellar *'Kenton Duty' as Scott Taylor *'Adam Irigoyen' as Ethan Webber Supporting Cast *'Bridgit Mendler' as Tori Hamilton *'Beau Mirchoff' as Jarrod Keppler *'Rose Abdoo' as Aimee Lib *'Shailene Woodley' as Lauren Nessner Absences *'Bella Thorne' as Danielle Hooper *'Mitch Hewer' as Keith Rossen *'Ross Lynch' as Eric Stem |-| Promo= NEXT WEEK Trey: Why can’t I just be normal? Lauren: Normal is boring. THERE’S ALWAYS Liam: I’m going to make her pay…hard. Julia: Don’t let her get to you! A CALM Eliza: She can’t be trusted. Scott: Maybe she’s changed? BEFORE THE Brittany: I think you really messed up this time. Moon: They have to forgive me… STORM (Julia slaps Moon in the face) (Trey is holding a ton of money) Sophie: I’m a good girl…I swear… (She laughs evilly and shakes her head no) NEW EPISODE SUNDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI |-| Gallery= Ttsp1.jpg Ttsp2.jpg this too shall pass.jpg |-| Quotes= *Moon: "Hon, isn’t it unsafe to fuck while there’s already a bun in the oven?" *Lauren: "Normal is boring." *Moon: "The proof is in the pudding, bitch." *Trey: "I just feel like I’m letting her down, like I’m not the man I say I am." *Sophie: "I’m a different person, Sadie. The old Sophie would have ripped her hair out of her skull…" *Tori: "I don’t care if you have boobs or a penis or green puss coming out of your ass, I’ll love you no matter what because you are the first guy who has treated me like I deserve to be happy…" |-| Link= *http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater_Episode_227:_This_Too_Shall_Pass Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Trey Plots Category:Eliza Plots Category:Liam Plots